Regarde moi
by Petits Gnomes
Summary: Quand Edward, garçon timide, craque pour la fille la plus inaccessible du lycée et qu'un simple livre ramasser par erreur sur un parking change sa vie, ça donne une histoire bien citronnée. All human. E/B


**Bonjour à toutes (et tous?), je me lance dans l'écriture à mon tour, vous proposant, je l'espère, une histoire agréable à lire.**

**Je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitres, juste suffisamment pour tenir jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre. J'essayerais de poster régulièrement, du moins autant que mon emploi du temps le permets :)**

**Merci à ma bêta, Laurine, qui à fait un super boulot pour ce chapitre et qui en plus fut rapide pour sa correction.**

**Voila, je vous laisse lire et vous retrouve en bas.**

**Disclamer: Tout les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.**

**POV Edward**

J'ouvris les yeux quand le bip incessant de mon réveil se fit entendre.

Je soupirais et ouvris la couette pour sortir du lit. C'était la rentrée scolaire et surtout le premier jour dans ce lycée.

J'avais emménagé avec mes parents à Seattle il y a un mois. Ma sœur, Alice, avait été engagée dans une boutique de mode ici et mes parents avaient décidé de la suivre.

Alice était tout mon contraire, surtout en apparence. Là où elle était une passionnée de mode, j'étais toujours habillé comme un ringard. C'était une magnifique jeune femme alors que moi j'étais loin d'être un gars canon. J'étais dépourvu de muscles sans pour autant être maigrichon, mes cheveux étaient toujours gominés et je portais des lunettes. Le stéréotype même du loser.

J'avais 18 ans et je n'étais encore jamais sorti avec une fille, je n'avais même jamais eu l'occasion d'en toucher une, si ce n'est par accident.

J'étais donc angoissé à l'idée de cette première journée dans un nouveau lycée. L'an dernier, j'avais appris à me fondre dans la masse, à me faire remarquer le moins possible et en évitant de croiser la route de ceux qui se disaient "populaires", ici tout était à refaire. Ici, tout étaient à refaire. Autant dire que j'allais carrément me jeter dans la fosse aux lions.

-Edward? dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard, cria ma mère en bas des escaliers.

Je pris une douche rapidement et filai m'habiller. J'enfilai un jean et mis une ceinture pour éviter de me retrouver les fesses à l'air, je passai un t-shirt vert que je coinçai dans mon pantalon et mis un pull avec du gel et descendis dans la cuisine rejoindre ma mère.

-Salut maman.

-Bonjour mon chéri, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Ça va oui.

Je m'installai à table pour manger un bol de céréales avant de partir pour le lycée en vélo pour éviter de rester coincé dans les bouchons avec ma voiture.

Je parquai mon vélo sur le parking du lycée trente minutes plus tard.

L'établissement était plus petit que celui où j'allais avant mais il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant. Je suivis la masse d'élèves qui se dirigeaient vers ce que je supposais être l'entrée principale. J'avais reçu mon emploi du temps quand j'étais venu m'inscrire il y a deux semaines. Je savais donc que j'avais cours dans l'aile B, classe 56B. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la trouver.

Je m'adressai alors au premier type que je croisai. Un grand brun, de type indien, qui devait passer son temps libre à faire de la musculation.

-Excusez-moi? Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve l'aile B, s'il vous plait ?

-Il y a écrit _secrétariat_ sur mon front ? Me répondit-il avant de me tourner le dos pour continuer son chemin.

Super, ça commençait fort.

-Ne fait pas attention, me dit une petite voix derrière moi, il est de mauvaise humeur à cause de la rentrée.

Je me tournai pour tomber sur la plus jolie fille qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

Elle était petite, pas plus d'un mètre soixante à mon avis, elle avait de long cheveux bruns bouclés et de magnifiques yeux chocolat.

-Tu dois te rendre dans l'aile B c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, classe 56B.

-Suis-moi, j'ai cours dans le même bâtiment.

Je lui souris et la suivis dans les couloirs en essayant d'éviter de me faire bousculer.

-Je m'appelle Bella et tu-es... ? Dit elle en tournant son visage vers moi.

-Edward Cullen.

-Et bien enchantée Edward, sourit-elle, tu es nouveau ici pas vrai ?

-Oui, mes parents ont emménagé ici il y a un mois.

-Ok et tu viens d'où ?

-Chicago.

-Oh, ça doit te changer de venir vivre ici.

Je lui souris en réponse, bien sur que ça me changeais mais je n'avais pas trop eu le choix , alors...

-Bon et bien voici ta classe, me dit-elle quand elle s'arrêta devant une porte, j'ai cours 3 classes plus loin alors, à une prochaine fois ?

-Oui et encore merci.

-Pas de quoi.

Elle me fit un adorable sourire et disparu au milieu des élèves qui se pressaient pour aller en cours.

Ça ne commençait pas si mal en fin de compte et j'espérais pouvoir revoir Bella rapidement. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir se moquer de moi, comme beaucoup de filles l'avaient déjà fait par le passé.

-Oublie mec, dit quelqu'un derrière moi, elle est déjà prise.

Je me retournai pour tomber sur un petit blond joufflu, habillé avec des fringues assez large.

-Mike Newton, me dit-il en me tendant une main.

-Edward Cullen, répondis-je en le saluant.

-T'es nouveau ici ? je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. Il faut que tu saches que Bella fait partie de ces filles qui ne doivent pas être approchées par des gars comme nous, question de sécurité.

-Je ne comprends pas, elle m'a semblé très gentille.

-Elle oui, son mec l'est beaucoup moins.

J'aurai dû me douter qu'une fille comme elle avait un copain mais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle sorte avec une brute.

-Un conseil : évite de t'approcher, tu pourrais le regretter, crois moi.

-Merci du conseil.

-Allez viens, apparemment on a cours ensemble.

En réalité, j'avais plusieurs cours en commun avec Mike, ce qui fit que je passai la quasi totalité de la journée avec lui. A la pause déjeuner, il m'avait présenté ses amis, Alec et Ben. Ils étaient aussi en terminal et, contrairement à Mike ou moi, ils semblaient se fondre dans le moule, bien qu'ils étaient un peu maigre.

Mike était gentil, quoi qu'un peu lourd. Il n'avait pas arrêté de me parler de Bella, me disant combien elle était jolie et qu'il aurait sans doute eu sa chance avec elle si Black n'existait pas. Alec avait rigoler, lui rappelant combien de fois Bella l'avait envoyé voir ailleurs mais il était sûr de lui et rien n'y changeait.

Après midi, Mike me présenta Jessica, une de ses amies d'enfance. Jessica devait être le genre de fille qui se laissait passer sur le corps sans problème, elle avait une jupe relativement courte et un décolleté qu'on ne trouve que chez des filles croisées sur certains trottoirs.

-Hey Edward, m'interpella-t-elle quand je rejoignis le parking, ça été ton premier jour ?

-Je m'en suis sorti, souris-je.

-Ok, sourit-elle, je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre et tu sais... Je m'occuperais de toi ensuite.

-Tu t'occuperai de moi ? Demandais-je perdu.

-Oh allez, je me doute bien qu'un gars comme toi est puceau, tu n'as pas envie de ne plus l'être ? Je me suis occupée de Mike et il ne s'en est pas plein. Dit elle en haussant les épaules.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Bah si, dit-elle en se collant à moi, plaquant sa poitrine contre mon torse, je te promets que tu vas t'amuser.

-Jessica écoute, c'est très... gentil de ta part et tu sembles avoir de l'expérience mais, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Comme tu veux, dit-elle en se décollant de moi, si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où tu peux me trouver.

Elle me fit signe de la main et partit vers un groupe de garçons un peu plus loin.

Je secouai la tête, mettant dans un coin de mon esprit cet épisode embarrassant et rentrai chez moi.

Je grimpai directement dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'une douche pour me détendre.

Sous l'eau, le visage de Bella apparu derrière mes paupières closes. Ses cheveux flottaient autour de son visage. J'imaginais ses courbes parfaites et délicieuses, la façon dont ses fesses se balançaient quand elle marchait.

Je sentis mon sexe se durcir et réclamer de l'attention. Je le saisissais dans ma main alors que l'image de Bella se faisait plus suggestive. Je là voyait nue, étendue sur mon lit, attendant que je m'occupe d'elle. J'accélérai le mouvement de mon bras quand je l'imaginai prendre dans sa magnifique bouche mon sexe, avant de passer sa langue sur tout sa longueur pour ensuite la sucer avidement, me pompant toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort alors que mon souffle se faisait court. Je jouis en soufflant son prénom, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

Je me lavai en vitesse et sortis pour m'essuyer et m'habiller, encore troublé par mon moment sous la douche.

J'avais prévu d'aller au cinéma ce soir, nous étions vendredi et j'avais besoin de me détendre après l'accumulation de stress de cette première journée.

J'enfilai un jean noir qui, pour une fois, n'avait pas besoin de ceinture et un pull noir en maille. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me coiffer, alors je passai juste ma main dedans, esperant les dompter un minimum. Je mis mes baskets et mes lunettes et descendis diner.

Mon père était rentré et Alice mettait la table, je m'approchai d'elle et lui collai un baiser sur la joue.

-Bonsoir Lili, je ne savais pas que tu venais diner ce soir, je me serais mieux habillé, dis-je charmeur.

-Idiot, rit-elle, maman m'a invitée et tu sais bien que je peux rien lui refuser.

C'était surtout que Alice était une quiche en cuisine et qu'elle s'arrangeait toujours pour se faire inviter quelque part.

Nous nous installions ensemble pour diner.

Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de pouvoir parler à nouveau avec Bella, je l'avais juste aperçue au loin avec le gars qui m'avait envoyé bouler le premier jour.

J'avais appris qu'il s'appelait Jacob Black, il faisait évidemment partie de l'équipe de football de l'école et il adorait cogner sur les plus faibles.

Je croisai en revanche souvent Jessica, qui venait se coller à moi dés qu'elle le pouvait, esperant sans doute me faire craquer mais les filles dans son genre ne m'attiraient pas du tout.

Nous étions vendredi et j'avais décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque après le repas. J'adorais lire. A Chicago, je passais mon temps libre dans les bibliothèques de la ville. Je n'allais sûrement pas changer mes habitudes.

Il était 20h quand je garai ma voiture sur le parking de la bibliothèque municipale et il était presque 23h quand je m'apprêtai à sortir les bras chargés de bouquin. J'étais presque arrivé à ma voiture quand on me rentra dedans.

-Oh merde, je suis désolée.

Je reconnaîtrais sa voix entre mille.

-Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais et... elle leva les yeux vers moi et je vis qu'elle me reconnu directement.

-C'est rien Bella, dis-je en ramassant mes livres tomber au sol. Je ne regardais pas non plus.

Je me dépêchai de ramasser les livres et les déposai sur le siège arrière de ma voiture. Bella avait déjà ramassé les siens quand je me retournai.

-Ta première semaine s'est bien passée ? Me demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Oui.

Elle me sourit et, voyant que je ne parlais pas plus, elle recula vers ce que je supposai être sa voiture.

-Bon et bien passe un bon weekend.

-Toi aussi, répondis-je en montant dans la voiture.

Elle a sûrement dû se demander pourquoi j'étais aussi distant mais je tenais à ma vie, je n'avais absolument pas à me frotter à son mec.

Je rentrai en vitesse chez moi et allai directement me coucher et rêver, encore une fois, à une jolie petite brune au regard chocolat.

**POV Bella**

Je regardai la voiture d'Edward quitter le parking. J'avais comme l'impression que ma présence le dérangeait, comme s'il ne voulait pas que je sois là.

Rien d'étonnant quand on connaissait la réputation de Jacob.

Je soupirai et quittai moi aussi le parking. Beaucoup de personne me fuyait depuis que je sortais avec lui.

J'étais revenue vivre auprès de mon père i ans, quand ma mère se remaria. Mon père me présenta directement le fils de son meilleur ami Billy Black. Jacob et moi étions devenus très vite ami et puis une chose entrainant une autre, nous étions devenus plus. C'était un petit ami gentil et prévenant, bien loin de la réputation de brute qu'il avait. Mais je m'étais vite rendue compte en sortant partout avec lui que sa réputation n'était en rien exagérée. Cependant, j'étais bien avec Jacob. Je ne sais pas si on pouvait parler d'amour mais j'avais l'habitude d'être avec lui et au moins, je tenais à distance les garçons lourds et collants comme ce Newton.

Je me garai juste à côté de la voiture de service de mon père devant chez nous.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Il ne m'attendait jamais quand je sortait pour aller à la bibliothèque. Je pourrai très bien sortir ailleurs ensuite qu'il ne remarquerait rien.

Je grimpai directement dans ma chambre et rangeai les quelques livres que j'avais empruntés. L'un d'eux glissa au sol et je remarquai qu'il ne faisait pas parti de ceux que j'avais pris. Il devait être à Edward, j'avais dû lui prendre par erreur.

Je le déposai sur le bureau et décidai que j'irai lui rendre demain matin.

J'enfilai mon pyjama et me couchai avec un livre prit au hasard.

Ce fut les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de ma chambre qui me réveillèrent. Il était 8h30 et la voiture de Charlie n'était déjà plus devant la maison. Il était sûrement partit pêché avec Billy.

J'allai me doucher en prenant mon temps, je séchai mes cheveux de façon à ce qu'ils soient correctement ondulés, j'enfilai un jean clair, un débardeur blanc qui mettait en valeur ma poitrine, pas que j'en avais énormément mais j'avais au moins de quoi remplir un joli décolleté. J'attrapai ma paire de converses grises et descendis avec le livre d'Edward. Je pris une pomme dans la cuisine et mis ma veste en cuir beige avant de quitter la maison.

Je savais où habitait Edward, on en avait parlé toute la semaine au lycée. Apparemment, Edward était le fils du nouveau titulaire d'un des hôpitaux de la ville.

Il était 10h quand je me garai devant la maison d'Edward, c'est une femme au visage bienveillant qui m'ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai pris un livre d'Edward par erreur hier.

-Oh, bien sûr, entrez ! Dit-elle en s'écartant pour me faire entrer, je suis Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Il est dans sa chambre, je vous laisse y aller, je suis occupée en cuisine. C'est la porte au fond du couloir à droite quand vous montez, entrez sans frapper, il a tendance à mettre sa musique en route et bien souvent il n'entend pas.

Elle me sourit et partit vers ce que je supposais être la cuisine, me laissant seule au beau milieu de son hall d'entrée.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude de m'incruster comme ça chez les gens, mais après tout, elle ne me laissait pas le choix.

Je grimpai à l'étage et allai vers la porte qu'elle m'avait indiquée. J'hésitai un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte. Si ça se trouvait, il dormait encore et j'allais le réveiller.

J'ouvris quand même la porte, au pire s'il dormait, je déposerais le livre et partirai. Mais le lit d'Edward était vide, il n'y avait personne dans sa chambre, je me dépêchai donc de déposer le livre sur son bureau et me dépêchais de sortir. Je fus stoppée dans mon élan quand Edward sortit de ce que je suppose être sa salle de bain...

Complétement nu.

Sans que je ne commande quoi que ce soit, mes yeux parcoururent son corps. Il était fin et légèrement musclé, le contraire du corps de Jacob mais ça lui allait plutôt bien, il avait un V à tomber et un torse sur lequel je me serais blottie sans hésitation. Encore sans que je commande quelque chose, mon regard se posa sur son sexe qu'il couvrit immédiatement mais c'était trop tard. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un garçon comme lui puisse être aussi gâté par la nature?

Mes yeux remontèrent sur son visage, il avait les cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens et il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Je devais dire qu'il était plutôt beau comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

-Oh... Euh, on a dû mélanger nos livres hier, il y en avait un qui n'était pas à moi alors je te l'ai rapporté, dis-je en sortant de ma contemplation en rougissant.

-Tu rentres souvent dans la chambre des garçons sans frapper ? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa penderie.

-Et bien, ta mère m'a dit que parfois tu n'entendais pas quand on frappait donc elle m'a dit de rentrer directement et je pensais que tu n'étais pas la alors j'ai juste déposé le livre, je m'apprêtais à partir.

-Est ce que... Tu veux bien te retourner s'il te plait ? J'aimerais juste enfiler quelque chose parce que, là, c'est... gênant.

-Oh oui bien sur.

J'entendis le bruit du tissus qu'on enfilait et je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer Edward nu, j'eus soudain très chaud.

-C'est gentil de ta part de me l'avoir rapporté ici, dit-il en passant devant moi. Il avait mis un bas de jogging gris clair et un débardeur blanc.

-De rien, souris-je, je vais y aller.

Avant que je n'ai pu faire un mouvement, Edward m'attrapa par le poignet.

-Bella écoute, pour hier soir, excuse moi d 'avoir été aussi... distant, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends. J'ai l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, ne t'en fais pas.

Ses doigts lâchèrent mon poignet et son contact me manqua directement.

Il me sourit gentiment et je rougis instantanément. Je ne sais pour quelle raison mais Edward était loin de me laisser indifferente. Déjà le premier jour, quand je l'ai vu perdu dans le couloir, se faire éjecter par Jacob, j'avais été attirée par lui. Jamais avant ça je n'étais allée vers ce que la plupart des gens appelaient un loser. Pas que je les méprisais ou quoi que ce soit, juste que je n'en ressentais pas l'envie.

-Bella...

Je relevai les yeux vers lui pour le voir s'approcher doucement de moi et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il était suffisamment proche pour que je sente son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres.

-Edward... soufflais-je sans avoir envie de le repousser.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon visage, son pouce caressant ma joue devenue bouillante tout à coup.

-J'ai eu envie de faire ça depuis le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, souffla-t-il, de plus en plus proche de mon visage.

C'est moi qui rompis le peu d'espace qu'il restait entre nous pour fondre sur ses lèvres. C'était déraisonnable, irréfléchi mais j'en crevais d'envie.

Il répondit aussitot à mon baiser, pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes, mes mains remontèrent sur sa nuque pour saisir la base de ses cheveux. Ma langue passa sur sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès à sa divine bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier et sa langue rejoignit la mienne pour un ballet brûlant. Je l'entendis gémir doucement, ses mains passèrent dans le creux de mes reins pour me rapprocher encore plus de son corps et ce que je sentis contre mon ventre me fis gémir.

A bout de souffle, il quitta mes lèvres et colla son front contre le mien. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite. Je fermai les yeux un instant, essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je sentis contre mon ventre le sexe d'Edward tressaillir et je rouvris les yeux pour voir qu'il les avait clos.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il était tellement beau. Comment pouvait-il se cacher derrière un tel déguisement au lycée ?

-Je vais devoir aller me doucher je crois, dit-il quand il ouvrit les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- Tu ne viens pas d'en sortir ? Dis-je en souriant, sachant pertinemment pourquoi il voulait retourner sous la douche.

-Si mais... Euh...Je crois que...

Il était embarrassé et ça me fit sourire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Edward ? Demandais-je innocemment alors que je me pressais un peu plus contre lui, bougeant lentement contre lui pour créer une légère friction.

-Bella, grogna-t-il, tu ne peux pas...

Je posai mes lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes pour le faire taire, je savais très bien ce qu'il allait me dire, je savais que c'etait "mal" parce que techniquement j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre mais j'avais terriblement envie de l'embrasser, le toucher. J'avais besoin de ses mains sur moi.

-Je sais, dis-je quand je quittai ses lèvres, je veux juste... toi, dis-je en saisissant ses lèvres à nouveau.

Il ne protesta pas, passant même ses mains dans le creux de mes reins pour me coller à lui. Sa langue passa mes lèvres pour venir taquiner la mienne, me faisant perdre la tête.

Il me fit reculer légèrement et m'allongea doucement sur le lit avant de s'allonger sur moi.

Il rompit notre baiser et colla son front au mien.

-Bella je n'ai jamais été avec une fille avant et je...

-On peut y aller doucement, dis-je, on peut juste s'embrasser, se toucher aussi si tu en as envie. On verra pour le reste plus tard.

-Ça me va, dit-il avant de reprendre la où on s était arrêter.

Mes mains trouvèrent leur place dans ses cheveux alors que les siennes agrippaient fermement mes hanches.

Je ne savais pas ce dont il avait envie aujourd'hui alors je le laissais faire, savourant juste le goût de sa langue dans ma bouche.

Ses mains remontèrent, hésitantes, le long de mes flancs pour s'arrêter juste sous mon sein, n'osant pas aller plus loin alors que je mourais d'envie qu'il me touche.

Je quittai à contre cœur ses lèvres et le repoussai légèrement pour avoir suffisamment de place.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Demanda-t-il, penaud.

Je lui souris et enlevai mon débardeur, dévoilant ma poitrine moulée dans un soutien-gorge bleu nuit.

Je le vis déglutir alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas ma poitrine. Je me redressai pour l'attirer à moi.

-Ne te retiens surtout pas, j'aime quand tu me touches, soufflais-je avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Il ne se fit pas prier et posa délicatement sa main sur mon sein, le caressant doucement, le serrant un peu plus fort à d'autres moments.

J'étais en feu, j'avais besoin de plus mais je lui laissai le temps. J'attrapai les bords de son t shirt pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête et l'envoyer quelque part dans la pièce.

Il frissonna quand mes mains descendirent le long de son dos pour aller se placer sur ses fesses que je pressai légèrement. Il ondula légèrement des hanches, me faisant gémir honteusement.

Edward se fit doucement plus audacieux. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour venir embrasser mon cou et descendre doucement vers ma poitrine puis vers mon nombril avant de remonter vers mon visage. Ses mains trouvèrent mes épaules pour descendre les bretelles de mon sous-vêtement. Il me regarda dans les yeux, attendant sûrement un refus qui ne vint pas. Alors doucement, il passa ses mains dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien-gorge qu'il envoya plus loin dans la chambre.

Ses yeux détaillèrent mes seins dont les pointes étaient fièrement dressées vers lui. Je me tortillais légèrement sous lui, demandant plus de contact. Il comprit et il prit un de mes tétons dans sa bouche, s'occupant de l'autre avec sa main.

-Edward... Gémis-je.

Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de me frotter contre lui, le faisant gémir de temps en temps.

Quand il eut fini de cajoler ma poitrine, il descendit doucement vers mon ventre, ses doigts passèrent sur le bord de mon jean et vinrent défaire le bouton. Je levai les fesses pour qu'il puisse me retirer mon pantalon.

-Et bien, tu sembles vouloir aller plus loin que ce que je pensais, soufflais-je.

-Tu me rends complétement fou Bella. Grogna-t-il.

Je me redressai et le fit basculer sur le dos.

-Chacun son tour, souris-je.

Je posai mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire pour descendre doucement dans son cou, mes seins caressant son torse au passage.

Je descendis le long de ses pectoraux alors qu'il suivait mes moindres gestes. Je remontai doucement vers son visage alors que ma main descendait se poser sur son entre-jambe, frottant légèrement son membre à travers le fin tissus de son jogging.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, souffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi te retenir ?

Je fondis sur ses lèvres, l'entrainant dans un baiser langoureux alors que ma main passait dans son pantalon pour saisir son sexe. Je fis de longs vas et viens avec ma main, esperant que son plaisir dur plus longtemps.

Ses hanches bougèrent légèrement, demandant plus d'affection, alors j'accélérais le rythme, l'entendant gémir de plus en plus alors que son souffle se fit de plus en plus court. Il vint dans ma main quelques secondes plus tard, soufflant mon prénom contre mes lèvres.

Je nettoyai ma main avec des mouchoirs qui se trouvaient sur la table de chevet avant de m'allonger contre son flanc.

-C'était... Wahou, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je ris devant son air heureux et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Et toi ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas...

-On a le temps pour ça. Ne t'en fais pas.

Il sourit et s'approcha pour m'embrasser pour ce qui au début devait être un baiser chaste mais qui tourna bien vite en quelque chose de plus langoureux, rallumant le feu qui ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint dans mon bas ventre.

Il roula sur moi doucement, ses avant bras de chaque côté de mon visage.

-Edward, tu...

Je sursautai alors qu'Edward se figea avant de tenter de me cacher sous son corps.

-Alice bon sang, on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ?

-Je... Enfin tu...

-Sors d'ici, cria-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

Elle sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée et Edward laissa tomber sa tête dans mon cou.

-C'est horriblement embarrassant, dis-je.

-Désolé pour ça. Ma sœur ne m'a jamais vu avec une fille, ça ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit que je puisse être occupé, dit-il vraiment navré. On devrait descendre, elle est déjà sûrement en train de raconter à ma mère que son frère chéri n'est pas gay et qu'il a enfin une copine.

Je rougis. Il ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte mais la situation allait être plus qu'embarrassante.

Il ramassa mes vêtements qui étaient éparpillés un peu partout et me les tendis, avant d'enfiler les siens.

-Edward, je crois que je vais y aller, la situation est trop embarrassante pour que je vois ta sœur et je dois retrouver Jacob dans une demi heure, dis-je, me rendant compte de ce que nous venions de faire et me souvenant que j'avais un copain.

-D'accord, dit-il, ses yeux ayant perdu toute joie.

-Edward je suis désolée, je me suis laissée emporter et...

-Et tu as un copain, je sais, dit-il dépité, j'aurais dû réfléchir et te repousser avant que ça n'aille si loin.

-Je suis autant coupable que toi, dis-je, mais je vais régler ça. Je vais aller trouver Jacob et lui dire que c'est fini et...

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis Bella et ce serait égoïste de ma part de te demander de le quitter. Je comprends tu sais, les moments d'égarement ça arrive.

Je lui souris et me rhabillais avant d'aller m'assoir à côté de lui sur le lit.

-Tu as raison, des moments d'égarement ça arrive et je ne pourrais plus me trouver au même endroit que toi sans avoir envie de recommencer et d'aller plus loin qu'aujourd'hui et je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui joue sur deux tableaux.

Il me sourit, pas vraiment convaincu mais il devait me croire. Je posai un baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'attraper ma veste que j'avais laisser tomber au sol quand je l'avais surpris nu et nous quittâmes la chambre.

**POV Edward**

J'embrassai Bella une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa voiture. J'avais du mal à la laisser partir après ce que nous venions de partager.

-Fais attention à toi d'accord ? Dis-je alors qu'elle mettait son moteur en route.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Jacob est ce qu'il est mais il ne retiendrait pas quelqu'un de force.

Elle enclencha la marche arrière et disparue dans la rue.

Je rentrai dans la cuisine avec certainement un sourire idiot collé au visage. Alice me sourit, je savais que j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en règle mais je mis ça dans un coin de mon esprit, elle n'allait pas gâcher ma journée maintenant.

-Alors ? M'attaqua Alice)

-Alors quoi Alice ?

-Roh ne joue pas à ça avec moi Edward ! Je viens de te trouver quasi nu dans ta chambre avec une fille, tu as un tas de truc à me raconter.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? C'est une fille de ton lycée ?

-Elle s'appelle Bella et oui, c'est une fille de mon lycée.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne me dis pas tout, je me trompe ?

Je soupirai, j'ignorais comment elle faisait mais elle arrivait toujours à vous tirer les vers du nez quand elle savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose.

-C'est compliqué elle...

-Elle est déjà avec quelqu'un ? Sourit-elle tristement.

Je hochai doucement la tête avant de répondre.

-Elle est avec un garçon du lycée depuis deux ans et... Ce n'était pas prémédité, elle est venue me rendre un livre et une chose en entrainant une autre...

-Je ne connais pas Bella, je ne vais donc pas la juger mais Edward...

-Je sais Alice, elle est partie le rejoindre et crois-moi, ça me bouffe mais elle à promis d'arranger la situation avec lui.

Elle me sourit doucement et me frotta le bras avant de me laisser seul dans le salon.

Après le diner, je remontai dans ma chambre, l'après midi allait être longue.

Bella était partie voir Jacob pour rompre avec lui. Elle m'avait dit que pour le moment elle préférait que nous restions discret. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal mais il ne se générait pas pour moi.

Elle allait juste lui dire qu'elle s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas ce qu'elle pensait, qu'elle le considérait plus comme un ami que comme son petit copain.

Elle m'avait promis de me téléphoner dès qu'elle serait rentrée pour me dire comment ça s'était passé.

Un léger coup sur ma porte se fit entendre et je souris.

-Entre Alice.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? Dit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur mon lit.

-Non, bien sur que non.

-J'ai réfléchi à la situation et...

-Alice, je suis suffisamment grand pour savoir ce que je fais.

-Je sais mais, fais attention d'accord ? Bella a l'air gentille mais on ne sait jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres d'accord?

Je lui souris, Alice avait toujours veillé sur moi, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

-Alors vous avez deja...

-Alice !

-Oh allez, j'ai deja entendu pire tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.

-Non on a pas... On veut juste prendre notre temps.

-Je vois. Je vais commencer à te laisser des préservatifs dans ta table de nuit, on ne sait jamais.

-Alice tu... Je suis suffisamment grand pour m'en acheter seul, tu sais ?

-Et bien dans ce cas, court en acheter parce que, contrairement à ce que tu veux me faire croire, les choses vont aller très vite.

Elle me fit un immense sourire et sortit de ma chambre.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de décider qu'elle avait raison, je filai à la pharmacie acheter le nécessaire.

Sur le chemin du retour, je vis Bella sortir, en pleurant, d'une des maisons de l'avenue.

Elle m'avait dit de me faire discret alors je la suivi simplement et tournai pour rentrer chez moi. Je la vis regarder par dessus son épaule avant de me suivre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle une fois dans le hall.

Je devais aller m'acheter des... trucs.

J'étais carrément embarrassé, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je souhaitais juste la mettre dans mon lit.

-Tu montes ? Qu'on en discute ?

Elle me suivit en silence jusque dans ma chambre.

J'enlevai mes lunettes, je les portais la plupart du temps à l'extérieur mais chez moi, je n'en avais pas besoin.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, attendant patiemment que Bella m'explique comment s'était déroulé sa rupture.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit et je la rejoignis.

-Il s'est mis en colère, dit-elle. Il m'a carrément hurlé dessus, me disant que je n'avais pas le droit de le quitter, que c'etait à lui de décider si c'etait fini ou non. On s'est disputé, hurlé dessus et il ne veut plus jamais me voir.

-Bon... Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

-J'espérais qu'on puisse rester amis. Nos pères sont amis alors...

Un larme roula sur sa joue, suivie de plusieurs autres. Je l'attirai contre moi et lui frottai le dos.

-Si... si tu veux retourner prés de lui et... qu'on arrête là je...

-Non, non Edward, me coupa-t-elle. Je pensais l'aimer mais... Edward, en deux ans je n'ai jamais ressenti tout ce que tu m'as fait ressentir ce matin. Je sais que c'est soudain et... dingue mais, je te veux toi, pas lui.

Je lui souris et embrassai son front. Soudain était un euphémisme, je ne l'avais rencontré il y a qu'une semaine, on s'était très peu vu mais je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait parce que je ressentais la même chose.

Elle releva les yeux vers moi et me sourit malicieusement.

-Vas-tu me dire ce tu es allé chercher ?

Je ris, quelque chose me disait qu'elle savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.

-Tu le sauras bien assez vite, souris-je.

Elle se leva et verrouilla la porte puis se tourna vers moi en souriant.

-On ne sait jamais.

Elle avait bel et bien deviné.

Elle enleva sa veste et vint s'asseoir sur mes cuisses. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres et la maintint le plus possible contre moi en tenant ses hanches. Elle agrippa mes cheveux à la base de ma nuque et approfondit le baiser.

Je sentis mon bas ventre se réveiller, se dressant contre elle.

Je la serais un peu plus fort contre moi, ne laissant pas le moindre millimètre entre elle et moi.

Mes mains remontèrent le long de ses côtes, entrainant doucement son haut avec.

Elle avait un corps sublime et je trépignais d'impatience de l'avoir à nouveau nue contre moi. Elle quitta mes lèvres et leva les bras pour que je puisse lui retirer son débardeur et j'en profitai pour fondre dans son cou, l'embrassant, la mordillant doucement alors qu'elle se cambrait contre moi, faisant monter encore la température de la pièce.

Je descendis doucement vers ses seins, mordillant son mamelon à travers le tissus, la faisant gémir mon prénom.

Je dégrafais son vêtement et le fis glisser le long de ses bras avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Elle avait des seins parfaits, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, juste parfaits pour mes mains.

Je pris à nouveau son sein entre mes dents pour le mordiller légèrement avant de passer ma langue dessus.

-J'ai envie de toi, soufflais-je contre sa poitrine. Je veux aller plus loin que ce matin, vraiment plus loin.

J'attrapai son autre sein pour réserver le même traitement qu'au premier.

Mes mains défirent son jean, je l'obligeai à se lever pour lui ôter ce vêtement devenu gênant. Elle portait un string en dentelle assorti à son soutien-gorge. Elle était sublime.

Elle me fit me mettre debout et enleva mon t shirt, caressant et goûtant ma peau, la griffant doucement par endroit. Une de ses mains glissa dans mon pantalon, saisissant mon membre tendu et mes hanches bougèrent, quémandant plus.

Elle fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes et se plaça à genoux avant de prendre mon sexe en bouche, faisant de chauds vas et viens avec ses lèvres. Sa main suivait le mouvement de sa bouche. Son autre main saisit mes bourses pour les presser doucement dans sa paume, envoyant des décharges le long de mon sexe qui durcit encore plus dans sa bouche.

Elle me regarda malicieuse avant de passer sa langue sur toute ma longueur avant de le reprendre dans sa bouche, me pompant plus fort.

-Bella je ne... Bon sang... Je ne veux pas venir comme ça je veux...

Elle embrassa mon gland et se redressa.

Je l'allongeai sur le lit et ouvris le sachet de la pharmacie, je vis Bella sourire quand je sortis un préservatif de l'emballage pour le dérouler sur mon membre.

Elle m'attira à elle, plaçant ses jambes le long de mes flancs.

Mon gland toucha son intimité, la faisant gémir. Je frottai mon sexe contre sa fente humide avant de la pénétrer doucement, la faisant se cambrer contre moi. Elle s'immobilisa ensuite, me laissant le temps de m'habituer à sa douce chaleur.

Je commençai à aller et venir en elle, saisissant ses lèvres avec les miennes. Elle passa sa langue contre mes lèvres, demandant l'accès que je lui offris sans me faire prier. Je ramenai son genou plus haut pour la pénétrer plus profondément, la faisant gémir dans ma bouche. Je sentis ses ongles griffer mon dos et j'adorais ça.

-Edward... Plus...

Je me redressai et passai une main entre nos corps, la où nos corps s'unissaient pour aller titiller son clitoris. La pénétrant plus fort, plus vite, la faisant gémir de plus belle.

-Bella ! Je vais...

Elle s'empara de mes lèvres pour un baiser langoureux, je la sentis se cambrer contre moi, ses parois intimes se serrèrent autour de moi, hurlant mon prénom contre ses lèvres. Il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour pour me libérer à mon tour, m'envoyant directement toucher les étoiles.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, nous laissant reprendre notre souffle, les yeux fermés.

Je devais sourire comme un idiot mais bon sang. Je venais de perdre ma virginité avec la fille la plus belle du monde, je lui avais fait prendre son pied malgré que je n'y connaissais rien, si ce n'est ce que j'avais appris honteusement dans certains films pour adultes.

-C'était... fantastique, dit-elle. Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais eu personne.

Elle rit quand elle me vit rougir.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je me doute d'où ça vient, rit-elle. Et si tous ceux qui regardent des pornos pouvaient être aussi doué que toi...

Je lui souris avant de rouler sur le côté, tirant le drap sur nous.

Bella caressa doucement mon torse, perdue dans ses pensées. (Alors que) Je fermais les yeux, me concentrant sur sa peau sous mes doigt.

-Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

-Huuum

- Pourquoi t'habilles-tu comme ça ? Je veux dire, tu es plutôt beau et tu te caches derrière des habits... qui ne te vont pas et de grandes lunettes qui cache la moitié de ton visage.

-J'étais un ados mal dans ma peau, en plus j'avais de l'acné, je n'avais pas envie de me mettre en valeur, j'ai adopté un style et c'est resté et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'en changer.

-Et quand tu as emménagé ici, tu ne t'es pas dit que c'etait l'occasion de changer ? D'être celui que tu es vraiment ?

-Tout n'est pas question d'apparence Bella et puis, je n'avais pas envie d'attirer des filles comme Jessica, quoi que, ça ne l'a pas arrêtée.

Mon ton avait été un peu sec mais pourquoi cherchait-elle à me changer ?

- Je sais mais... Enfin c'est... Edward regarde-moi.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir son visage en face du mien, des larmes menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues.

-Je vivais en Arizona avant, avec ma mère. J'avais 20kg de plus qu'aujourd'hui et je m'habillais avec des vêtements beaucoup trop larges pour dissimuler mes horribles rondeurs. Un jour, ma mère m'a annoncée que j'allais devoir aller vivre chez mon père parce qu'elle comptait faire le tour du monde avec son nouveau mari. J'ai eu trois mois pour me préparer à changer de vie. J'ai perdu 20kg, changé complètement de style vestimentaire, de coiffure et pourtant je suis restée la même. Mais crois-moi Edward, la vie est plus facile quand tu te fonds dans la masse.

-Et ça changerait quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me remarque ou que des filles se jettent tout d'un coup sur moi.

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre, j'avais remarqué un point, Bella était jalouse.

Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur mon torse.

On resta un moment comme ça avant que je ne lui propose une douche. Elle me sourit et se redressa. La simple vue de ses seins fit réagir mon sexe, dressant une tente avec le draps. Bella le vit, se mordit la lèvre et fit passer ses cheveux sur son épaule. Je me redressais à ses côtés et l'embrassai doucement mais je ne pus empêcher ma main d'aller emprisonner un de ses seins, faisant rouler son mamelon entre mes doigts.

Elle vint se placer à califourchon sur moi, sans quitter mes lèvres.

-La douche attendra. Souffla-t-elle contre mes lèvres. Et je prends la pilule.

Elle se redressa doucement pour venir se positionner au dessus de mon gland, elle descendit doucement sur moi, me regardant dans les yeux. Je plaçais mes mains sur ses fesses et elle commença à se mouvoir sur moi doucement, sa poitrine montant et descendant au rythme de ses mouvements.

Je serrais un peu plus ses fesses, l'aidant à trouver le rythme que je voulais.

-C'est...mmmh Edward.

Je commençais à bouger les hanches, allant plus durement à sa rencontre, faisant claquer nos corps l'un contre l'autre. J'attrapai un de ses mamelons entre mes dents et le mordillai, la faisant gémir encore plus. Elle accéléra encore plus la cadence, sa tête renversée légèrement vers l'arrière.

-Edward, je vais... S'il te plait, viens.

J'attrapai ses hanches et la pénétrait plus durement, plus rapidement. Elle ne tarda pas à se resserrer autour de moi et il ne m'en fallu pas plus pour me déverser en elle, ma tête reposant contre sa poitrine. Elle posa sa tête contre mon épaule.

-J'espère qu'on entend rien du rez-de-chaussée ? Dit-elle en riant.

-Elles sont parties faire les magasins après le diner, elles ne seront pas rentrées avant ce soir.

-Intéressant.

-Je vais commencer à croire que tu ne te sers de moi que pour le sexe ?

-Mmmm, fit-elle mine de réfléchir, disons que le sexe avec toi est juste... il n'y a pas de mot enfaite.

Je ris devant sa mine ravie.

-Bon on va se la prendre cette douche ? Dit-elle en se levant.

La douche s'était rapidement transformée en scène de sexe. Je ne savais pas qu'un homme pouvait faire autant de fois l'amour en si peu de temps.

Bella était rentrée chez elle juste après, ne souhaitant pas tomber sur ma sœur.

Elle avait rendez-vous avec son amie Rosalie pour un ciné mais elle m'avait téléphoner dés qu'elle fut rentrée et me demanda de passer chez elle le lendemain matin, son père était partit pécher jusqu'à demain soir, elle était donc seule chez elle.

Quand j'arrivai chez elle, je la trouvai vêtue simplement d'un mini short en jean et un débardeur blanc qui laisser deviner qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

-Je suis désolée, je faisais le ménage et je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer, dit-elle en me laissant entrer.

- Ta tenue ne me dérange pas, souris-je.

-Évidement, sourit-elle. Viens, je nous ai préparés des lasagnes.

Je la suivis dans la cuisine où flottait une délicieuse odeur de sauce tomate.

Elle se pencha pour ouvrir le four et je détournai les yeux pour éviter de lui sauter directement dessus et la prendre sur son plan de travail.

Elle me fit signe de m'installer à table et elle vint servir les assiettes.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu savais cuisiner.

-Tu ne connais pas tous mes talents, dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux, mange, ça va refroidir.

Elle prit place en face de moi et nous commençâmes à manger en silence avant qu'elle ne prenne la parole.

-Alors comme ça, Jess t'as deja sauté dessus ? Dit-elle en souriant, moqueuse.

-Le premier jour, elle m'a proposé de me dépuceler, elle s'était chargée de celui de Mike alors...

-Oui, Mike s'en est venté des semaines de sa petite escapade dans les bois derrière le lycée. Jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne qu'il n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait emmené là-bas. J'ai cru que jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

Je ris, je pouvais très bien imaginer la tête de Mike.

-C'est lui qui m'a dit de ne pas m'approcher trop prés de toi.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, il pense que lui et moi on finira ensemble et que personne ne pourra empêcher ça. Il espère depuis le début que Jacob me laisse tomber pour venir me consoler. S'il savait... Me sourit-elle.

-Je suppose que je vais avoir des envies de meurtre, il ne va pas te lâcher une fois que la nouvelle aura fait le tour du lycée.

-J'ai l'habitude, dit-elle en haussant les épaules, bizarrement, Jacob ne lui a jamais fait peur, peut-être parce que Jacob ne l'a jamais vu comme une menace et ne s'est donc jamais intéressé à lui. Il ne passait pas un jour sans qu'il m'accoste.

Nous finassâmes de manger et je lui proposai de l'aider à faire la vaisselle avec elle. Quand on eut fini, elle se tourna vers moi pour me proposer à boire mais mes yeux furent attirés vers son débardeur mouillé à cause de la vaisselle.

Ses mamelons pointaient sous son t-shirt et on pouvait clairement les voir. Je sentis mon sexe se réveiller dans mon jean qui devint très vite trop étroit. Je m'emparais alors de ses lèvres, ma main passant dans sa nuque pour la coller à moi, ma langue alla directement rejoindre la sienne, la faisant gémir. Je la coinçais contre le plan de travail derrière elle, me frottant sans honte contre son corps.

Ma bouche partit à la découverte de son cou, suçant la peau juste derrière son oreille. Je sentis ses mains agripper mes épaules, les griffant légèrement de ses ongles.

J'attrapai les bords de son débardeur pour l'envoyer valser plus loin et pris directement un de ses mamelons entre mes dents, le mordillant légèrement alors qu'elle agrippait ma nuque. Ma main défit le bouton de son short avant de glisser à l'interieur, glissant entre ses plis intimes pour la pénétrer de mes doigts alors que mon pouce s'occupait de son clitoris. Mes lèvres reprirent possession de sa bouche, l'embrassant plus avidement.

-J'ai envie de te prendre ici, gémis-je contre sa bouche alors que mes doigts faisaient des vas et viens en elle.

-Alors prends-moi, dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sous mes doigts.

Je retirai mes doigts de son short pour le lui enlever avant de déboutonner mon jean. Elle baissa légèrement mon jean et mon caleçon et sortit mon membre plus dur que jamais. J'attrapai ses fesses pour la positionner sur le plan de travail, elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille avant que je ne la pénètre, grognant dans son cou face à la sensation de bien être.

Je commençai à bouger en elle, allant toujours plus loin à chaque poussée. Je l'embrassai à nouveau pendant qu'une de mes mains cajolait un de ses seins et que l'autre la tenait fermement dans le creux de ses reins.

-Oh Edward, c'est si bon, gémit-elle.

-Tu me rends dingue, grognais-je avant d'accélérer encore le mouvement, rendant nos respirations difficiles à chacun de mes coups de reins. Elle fondit sur mes lèvres quand son orgasme explosa, serrant mon sexe en elle, j'accélérai un peu plus en tenant fermement ses hanches contre moi pour venir en elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Des coups contre la porte nous firent sursauter.

-Bella ? Hurla une grosse voix dehors.

-Merde Jacob, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Dit-elle.

Je m'écartai et la laissai descendre d'où elle se trouvait. Je m'essuyai et remontai mon pantalon pendant qu'elle s'habillait.

-Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher dans la buanderie le temps que je me débarrasse de lui, s'il te voit ici, il risque de péter les plombs. Elle m'embrassa doucement avant que je ne me dirige vers la pièce qu'elle m'avait montrée.

J'entendis ses pas quitter la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Jacob ?

-Bella, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, je me suis laissé emporter et... S'il te plait, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ferais des effort, je te le promets.

-Jake, ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi, souffla-t-elle, ça fait déjà un moment que mes sentiments ont changé, aujourd'hui je te considère plus comme un ami que comme un petit copain et...

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? La coupa-t-elle sèchement, me faisant déglutir.

-Quoi ? Non, ça n'a rien avoir.

-Et je dois te croire ? Tu me largues du jour au lendemain sans raison et je dois te croire ?

-J'ai des raisons Jacob. Si tu ne veux pas les accepter c'est ton problème mais c'est comme ça.

- Bien, dit-il. J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas avec un autre mec car je ne te promet pas de garder mon sang froid devant toi ou ce loser.

-Tu me menaces ? Je suis certaine que Charlie sera ravi de l'entendre.

-Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Bella, je te surveille.

J'entendis des pas s'éloigner avant de disparaitre avant que Bella ne referme la porte.

Je sortis de ma cachette et Bella entra dans la cuisine, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle releva les yeux vers moi et je lui tendis les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y blottir. Elle vint nicher son nez dans mon cou, me serrant contre elle.

-Il est... Il ne m'a jamais menacée avant Edward, sanglota-t-elle, il est à mille lieux du garçon que je connais.

-Il est blessé Bella, ça passera.

-Tu ne connais pas Jacob, il est rancunier.

-Alors ne lui donnons pas de raisons de s'en prendre à nous, on se tient au plan de départ, on devrait y arriver non ?

Elle hocha la tête et se blottit à nouveau contre moi. A moi aussi il me faisait peur, très peur même, mais je ne le lui montrais pas, préférant la consoler. On allait s'en tenir au plan mais combien de temps ? Allais-je savoir garder mes distances et mon calme quand Mike lui tournerait autour ?

***Se fait toute petite* Voila le premier chapitre, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**


End file.
